Little red Chiaki
by Vixen7117
Summary: A reteling of little red riding hood with danganronpa characters
1. Chapter 1

(Originialy for danganronpa fan month fantasy week)

Once upon a time on the outskirts of a village there was a tiny cottage. The cottage belonged to a couple named makoto and kirigiri. Living with them was their adopted daughter Chiaki. /pp One day Chiaki had to go deliver a basket of goodies to her aunt komaru. "Are you sure you'll be okay" makoto asked. "Relax makoto she'll be fine" kirigiri reassured. "Okay but just to be safe " makoto said before pulling out a red hood and cloak "wear this". Chiaki tied the hood around her neck. "This hood will protect you from any beast you might encounter" makoto explained. "Thanks papa" Chiaki smiled before giving her step parents a hug. "Be safe" makoto yelled as Chiaki entered the forest. "She's growing up so fast" makoto started to tear up to which kirigiri patted his head.

Deep in the forest their lived a wolf named Hajime. He along with some other animals in the forest use to be human. All he did was run into a nasty witch with pink hair and than he was cursed to be a wolf. However he had one way to return to normal. If he received the blessing from a pure hearted enchantress he could become human again. The witch told him this along with a warning that the longer he remained a wolf the more his humanity would fade till he became a heartless beast.

Chiaki happily walked through the forest. Not too far away Hajime was looking for some lunch when he smelled Chiakis basket full of food. Peeking from behind a tree, Hajime spotted Chiaki and her basket of goodies. He wanted to eat so badly but he didn't want to scare her either. Just than hajimes stomach let out a loud grumble. Suddenly Chiaki and hajimes eyes met causing hajimes heart to beat swiftly. Chiaki gave a warm smile before taking something out from her basket and laying it on the ground. Soon after she left Hajime investigated. Turns out she dropped a ham sandwich which Hajime quickly gobbled up. As he ate he couldn't help but think back to the beautiful girl he saw. That's when he decided he would thank her somehow.

Hajime was not the only beast to smell Chiakis basket of goodies. Akane the notoriously gluttonous grizzly bear had picked up the scent. Just like Hajime, Akane was human until she stole some food from the pink haired witch. However, that was so long ago that akanes humanity was almost entirely gone. Slowly Akane followed the scent of goodies. All the while Hajime was picking flowers in the field to repay Chiakis kindness.

In order to get to aunt komarus house, Chiaki had to cross a bridge. Before she could, Akane roared and stood on her hind legs behind Chiaki. Chiaki stayed calm ,just like her step mom taught her, and started walking torwards Akane. Akane growled but found she couldn't move her body. Chiaki looked into akanes eyes causing Akane to lay down. Slowly Chiaki placed a gentle hand on the bears nose. "It's okay" Chiaki reassured "I won't hurt you". Suddenly Akane couldn't help but fall asleep. "You poor thing you must be hungry" Chiaki said getting a loaf of bread out from the basket "you just need to eat". After Chiaki placed the bread before a sleeping Akane, she continued deeper into the forest. Soon after they left akanes body transformed back into a human. This caught the attention of the pink haired witch who was spying on Chiaki for a while.

Once Hajime had picked the prettiest flowers he could find he followed Chiakis scent. Along the way he came across ibuki the fox. Ibuki had only been cursed for a month so her humanity was mostly intact. "Hellooo Hajime!" She chirped "what's with the flowers?". "They're for a girl I met" Hajime replied. "Ah really that's cute" ibuki said "but did you here what happened to Akane?". Hajime shook his head. "She turned back into a human" ibuki yelled in celebration. The news caused Hajime to almost drop his flowers as his whole body stiffened from surprise. "Are you sure?" Hajime asked to which ibuki quickly nodded. "Did anyone see how Akane turned back" Hajime asked. "Mahiru saw it" ibuki explained "a girl wearing a red cloak turned Akane back into a human". Hajime ran after Chiakis scent as soon as he heard red cloak. "Where are you going" ibuki asked. "If everyone else knows she might be in danger" Hajime replied as he raced through the forest.

Along the way to komarus house, Chiaki encountered many beast. Each time she met a beast, Chiaki offered a goodie from her basket and caused the beast to fall asleep. When she left, the sleeping beast would turn back into a human. Eventually Chiaki grew very tired as she yawned. She than decide to take a nap under a tree on the side of the road. Instantly Chiaki fell asleep underneath the tree.

After passing several transformed beast, Hajime found Chiaki. Hajime decided to keep Chiaki company, so he took a seat next to her and kept a look out. Suddenly Chiaki began to wake up. "Oh" Chiaki said in a soft voice "you're the wolf I saw earlier". Hajime worried what the girl would do next but to his surprise she only smiled. Quickly Hajime placed the flowers in Chiakis lap. "Thank you" Chiaki smiled "but I need to get to my aunts house before it gets dark. Chiaki quickly got up and ran towards komarus house. Before she left she waved goodbye to Hajime. Hajime was about to follow her when Junko appeared. "Well if it isn't Hajime" Junko joked "it's been a while". Hajime turned to face Junko. "I see you found your pure hearted enchantress. Good for you" Junko said "however I can't have you turning into a human just yet". Hajimes ears dropped as he realized what was coming next. "I need you to help me with a little something" Junko said "who am I kidding you don't have a choice". Hajime tried to runaway, only to be zapped with a magic spell.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hajime woke up, his eyes had turned red and his fur was a smooth black. Junko laughed wickedly as the wolf stared at her. "Now I need you to track down the girl in the red cloak" Junko explained. The wolf nodded in agreement. "However don't hurt the girl in the red cloak" Junko advised " I have plans for her, now go izuru". Izuru nodded and ran as fast as the wind in the direction of komarus house.

Chiaki was almost to komarus house when she bumped into Junko disguised like a villager. "Oh what an adorable little hood you're wearing" Junko complemented. "Thank you" Chiaki said "your hood is nice too". "Oh you're are the sweetest I could just eat you" Junko said "where are you off to". "I'm going to my aunts house" Chiaki said innocently. "Is that what your basket of goodies is for?" Junko asked. Chiaki nodded her head. "How generous of you" Junko said "than I'll let you go deliver your goodies, bye". With that Junko skipped away.

Once Chiaki left Junko called izuru. "Make sure you get to the aunts house before she does" Junko said. Izuru nodded before racing off to komarus house.

At komarus house, komaru was reading some manga in bed. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Not taking any chances komaru grabbed her crossbow and peeped through the door hole. When she looked there was no one there, but when she turned around a giant black wolf attacked her. Komaru punched it in the snout and ran out the door. There Junko was waiting. Before komaru could say anything she was zapped by a magic spell and vanished. Junko proceeded to enter komarus house. After putting on komarus night gown, Junko hid herself under the bed covers and waited.

Finally Chiaki made it to komarus house. When she knocked on the door, Junko tried her best to impersonate komaru. "The doors open" Junko said. "Are you okay aunt komaru?" Chiaki asked peeking her head through the door. "No I caught a cold and I feel very sick" Junko said "Come here and let me see how much you've grown" Junko instructed to which Chiaki obliged. "Aunt komaru your voice sounds different" Chiaki said. "Colds do that to you" Junko said. Slowly Chiaki walked up to the bed. "Is that a new cloak?" Junko said "I'm so light headed and can barely see". "Yep my papa gave it to me" Chiaki said. "Can I take a closer look" Junko asked "I bet it's really soft". "Okay" Chiaki smiled before laying her cloak on the bed. "You're such a sweet girl" Junko said as she snatched the cloak "unfortunately I'm not". Junko than tossed the sheets off and revealed herself. Chiaki stepped back a few steps as Junko twirled the cloak in the air. "Now let's see what should I do now" Junko said menacingly "oh right I need to dispose of this". Immediately Junko shredded the cloak to pieces. "Where is my aunt?" Chiaki asked. "Relax I just teleported her to the village" Junko said "someone has to be the barer of bad news". Just than izuru appeared. "Let's see how shall I do it" Junko said as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh I know" she said "I'll let izuru eat you". Immediately Chiaki ran as fast as she could. "Give her 10 seconds" Junko smiled. As instructed, izuru waited until ten seconds passed before running after Chiaki.

Chiaki ran as fast as she could while izuru chased after her. Than izuru leaped forward and pinned Chiaki down. Even when she was about to face death, Chiaki stayed calm. Just before izuru could sink his teeth into Chiaki, he was shot in the shoulder. Izuru moved back in pain as he tried to lick his wound. Chiaki took the chance to escape."are you okay miss" a voice asked. Chiaki looked up to see a man in a long green coat holding a rifle. He suddenly aimed his gun at the red eyed wolf. "Step back I'll handle this" the boy said. "Wait!" Chiaki said. Not taking a chance the boy shot the wolf in the head. Instantly the wolf fell to the ground. Chiaki rushed to the wolfs side and checked for a pulse. Slowly the wolf turned back to normal as he slowly died. Chiaki looked desperately for anything that could help the wolf. The boy looked over her as she held the wolfs head in her lap. Finally the wolf lost consciousness. A tiny tear fell down Chiakis cheek and landed on the wolfs head. The boy tried to comfort her but she was to sad to listen. Suddenly the spot where the tear landed started to glow. The glow grew and engulfed the wolfs body. Slowly the wolfs body morphed back into that of a humans. Chiaki and the fluffy haired boy watched in shock as Hajime opened his eyes. The transformation appeared to have healed the bullet wounds. "Thank you" Hajime said "there I finally got to say it. Chiaki smiled as she looked into hajimes human eyes.

After a little while komaru, Naegi, and kirigiri found Chiaki in the woods with the two boys. Before kirigiri could hurt the boys for endangering her daughter, Naegi calmed her down while Chiaki explained the situation. Considering it was sunset Naegi and kirigiri invited the others to spend the night at their cottage. When they got home everyone enjoyed a nice dinner.

After dinner, Naegi and kirigiri spoke with Hajime and the boy named Komaeda while Chiaki and komaru went to bed. "So do you have anywhere to go" Naegi asked "if you don't we'd be happy to take you in". Both boys shook their heads. "However you have to pull your own weight if you want to stay here" kirigiri warned. "I promise I will work as hard as possible" Komaeda vowed as he bowed. "Same" Hajime said. "Very well" kirigiri said "you start work tomorrow, but for now you can sleep in the guest room". "Um miss kirigiri I'd like to ask" Komaeda asked "who is Chiaki?". Naegi and kirigiri looked at each other before nodding. "Since you'll find out sooner or later we might as well tell you" Naegi said. "You see Chiaki isn't exactly human" kirigiri said "rather we believe she came from the moon". Komaeda and Hajime froze. "A few years ago we found her laying in the snow wearing a red cloak right were a comet landed" Naegi explained "she was all alone so we took her in as our own daughter". "Through out the years we've noticed she had certain abilities" kirigiri explained "however we still have no grasp of her potential".

Outside the moon was full and bright. Chiaki walked deep into the forest without a sound. There she found Junko lying on a rock alone. Junko looked at Chiaki and sneered. Chiaki looked back at her before extending a hand. Junko refused and looked away. Suddenly a group of rabbits gathered around the two. Finally Chiaki hummed a tune that made the rabbits run laps around the two. Junko tried to move but found she was frozen. Than junkos body was engulfed by a pale light. When the light disappeared a rabbit sat where Junko once stood. With that Chiaki left and went back to the cottage.


End file.
